


Rain Driver

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, short but sweet, totally stole the song from steven universe god bless rebecca sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Rey totally sing in the shower together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Driver

Finn walked past the shared shower rooms at the base and was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice lilt out.  
"If I could try to be  
half of what you mean to me"  
The beautiful female voice was melded with a deeper melody of a males  
"I could be about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you"  
Finn knew the giggles that followed the short tune. He knew those laughs so well. His loves could sing perfectly together.  
And Finn made a resolution to stop by the shower room more.


End file.
